A Snowflake's Whisper
by Natural Killer Cyborg
Summary: Yuki x Tohru. Yuki wakes up from a bad dream concerned about Tohru. He goes to check on her, and finds himself a little close for comfort. He's naked in Tohru's bed!


**Genre: **Romance

**Rating: **NC-17

**Pairing: **Yuki x Tohru

**Warnings: **Explicit sex, hand, oral, lemon, bit of shounen-ai.

**Comments: **I've been a Fruits Basket fan for a while now, and I really fell in love with the characters, particularly Yuki. Last night I was thinking about how a romantic encounter would happen between Yuki and Tohru, and I came up with this. I hope you like it, and reviews are appreciated! This is my first NC-17 fic, so give me a break. Oh, and this is just a one-shot, so please don't ask for more chapters. I will write more Fruits Basket fan fiction, however!

Snowflake's Whisper

In all directions, all he could see was darkness. He ran, as if trying to get somewhere, but the darkness never faltered, waves of deep blue and violet teasing him, taunting him.

"Tohru! Where is she?" his voice echoed in the seemingly endless sea of cold colours, giving him no reply. He could swear her voice was calling to him in the distance, somewhere vaguely out of reach. Dropping to his knees, he began to cry, a low, almost pathetic sound for a prince such as himself. The darkness entangled itself in his fingers, and he felt himself being pulled down into it's depths. He resisted for a moment, but his strength was taken from him as quickly as it had come, and without a sound, it engulfed him.

"Tohru--!" Yuki gasped, sweating. He looked around the room nervously and swung his legs over the side of the bed. _Had she called his name? _He ran his fingers through his hair, willing his body to be calm. After he could breathe without his chest piercing in pain, he got up and softly slid open the paper door to his room. Like a mouse, he glided through the hall without a sound, and found himself by Tohru's room.

_What am I doing…? _He thought as his frail fingers trailed the edge of her door. It was only a dream, but he couldn't help himself from worrying. Tohru was known to keep her sadness locked away, putting on a fake smile so that she wouldn't be a burden to others. Sighing, he slid the door open softly and stepped into the room.

Tohru was laying on her side with an arm draped loosely over the covers of her bed. On a small dresser next to the bed was the picture of her mother that she cherished so much. Yuki briefly remembered retrieving it for her from the fated mudslide that had resulted in her living here with him, Shigure and the cat. He covered the distance between the door and the bed silently, and looked down at her.

Her brow was furrowed slightly, and every once and a while her mouth or fingers would twitch. _She must be dreaming_, He thought. _But… she looks so sad. It can't be a very nice dream._ Before he realized what he was doing, he'd lay down beside her on the bed, careful not to move too close to her in fear of transforming. The sound would've surely woken her. At a safe distance away, he gazed at her face dreamily until, relaxed from her presence, he drifted into a light sleep.

Yuki awoke suddenly, startled by the sound of the wind rustling through the trees outside. He hadn't planned to fall asleep on Honda-san's bed, and he felt his cheeks flush lightly at the thought. Blinking, he casually looked over at her. He smiled one of his rare true smiles, simply because she was smiling, like an angel, in her sleep. He felt his worry melt away instantly. But, it was a little cold…

He went to sit up, but stopped suddenly. His leg rubbed against the familiar material of his school uniform, and the colour rushed out of his face. He was naked! _S-she must've hugged me in her sleep! Or, maybe I hugged her. Well, that doesn't matter… but, what do I do now? _If he got up, he'd risk waking her up, and then he'd have to explain why he'd been laying naked on her bed. He paused to think for a moment, but was interrupted in his thoughts by a troubled groan.

He turned back to Tohru, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Honda-san, are you alright?" He shook her lightly, forgetting the fact that he was currently laying on her bed naked. "Honda-san, Honda-san!"

She opened her eyes slowly, blinking, and looked at him. "Wh-whuh? … Y—Souma-kun?" The blanket was bunched up in front of her, blocking Yuki's naked body from her sight.

"Umm… I'm sorry, Honda-san." He said, looking slightly flustered. _What am I supposed to do? Whether I stay or go, she'll still eventually find out that I'm naked!_ "You were making worrisome sounds in your sleep, so I came over to see if you were okay." He hoped that it didn't sound to forced. It was the truth, after all.

"Souma-kun…" She'd had a nightmare about Hatori erasing her memories. She trusted Hatori and knew that he'd never do it, but ever since Yuki had warned her about it, she'd had a reoccurring nightmare where she forgot about all of them. Shigure, Yuki, Kyou, and the other jyuunishi… it was terrible. She never wanted to forget about them!

"Honda-san, can I… stay?" Yuki asked timidly, before he'd realized what he'd said. He shivered, looking back at her intently.

Tohru looked at him for a minute, and replied simply with: "Yes." She was still frightened from her dream, as if, if Yuki got up and walked away, she'd forget all of the moments that she had ever shared with him.

Yuki blushed slightly. _Yes? Does Honda-san trust me this much…?_ He smiled back at her softly, and his eyes smiled back at her too. That was how you knew that Yuki was truly smiling. A shiver ran up his body, interrupting his happiness. "Umm…. Honda-san?"

She looked back at him curiously. "What is it?"

"It's a little cold. Would you… mind if I…?"

"Oh!" She squeaked. Yuki looked taken aback; she only spoke like that when she was nervous. "I don't want Souma-kun to be cold… P-please, go ahead!"

Yuki slipped under the quilt with grace, careful not to move the only shield that was between his body and Tohru's line of vision. Once he was under the covers, he relaxed slightly, and turned to her. 'You are all right with this, right Honda-san?"

She smiled at him. "Of course! How is Yuki-kun a threat if Momiji-kun isn't?"

He blushed. Every time she called him by his name, it sent a wave of warmth through his chest. "H-Honda-san…" He looked at her lovingly, a look that she'd only seen him give on rare occasions. "But are you okay?" He moved a little closer, instinctively. "You were frowning in your sleep… I was worried."

"Oh, um…" She bit her lip, trying to smile back at him.

"Tohru-san, you can tell me." He shot an intense look at her. It was almost threatening, but it was gentle and sincere. It was Yuki.

"I…" She brought her hands together, wringing them nervously. "I… had a dream, where Hatori had come to erase my memories." Yuki's eyes widened at this, but he let her continue. "Yuki and Kyou were there, everybody was… yelling at him to s-stop, and the last thing… t-the…" She stared at him, tears forming in her eyes. In a few moments, Yuki had covered most of the distance between them; only a few inches remained. "You… t-the last thing I remember seeing was you screaming, and K-Kyou-kun running up to me as I… fell backward… and… Hatori-san's tears..." she trailed off, looking back at him.

"Honda-san… I'll never let that happen to you." Yuki whispered, reaching out to wipe away her tears. Her cheek flushed at his touch, and she let out an inaudible noise. He'd brought his face towards hers so their noses were almost touching as he spoke again. "You will always be a part of the Souma family… I… won't let them take you away." He stroked her cheek softly, holding back his tears.

"Yuki-kun…"

He couldn't hold himself back, hearing her call his name again. He brushed his nose past hers softly, kissing her gently on the lips.

A single tear ran down his cheek, and he moved back slightly. "H-Honda-san, I'm sorry… I should go…" Worried that he'd upset her, he made to turn away.

"No!" She cried, grabbing his arm. He stared back at her, speechless. Slowly, she wrapped her arms around him, pulling him close to her so that their chests met. Yuki blushed intensely, and returned the hug timidly. The moment seemed to last forever, when in actuality the embrace lasted no longer than 10 seconds before a cloud of pink smoke and a small "poof!" announced his transformation into a mouse.

He walked up the mattress, using Tohru's arm to climb on top of her stomach. He sat on her chest and looked at her, red in the face. "I…"

"No." She said, looking down at him. "It… It's okay."

"It wasn't… what?" He said, staring back at her in disbelief.

"I... " She struggled to find the words, a rosy hue coming over her cheeks. "… D-didn't mind." _Souma Yuki-kun kissed me, mom! He really kissed me!_

Yuki really didn't know what to say. Another small "poof!" announced him turning back into his human form. He instinctively put down his hands and knees to stop himself from falling on Tohru. He was now kneeling over her, his blue-ish silver hair hanging down in her face. "Umm… so… is it okay if…?"

Tohru nodded timidly. Gathering up his courage, Yuki leaned down, careful not to rest his chest on top of hers, and kissed her gently. His long eye lashes fluttered closed against her skin and his hair gently trailed across her cheeks and neck.

_He's so gentle. _ Tohru thought as his lips brushed against hers again. This time, she tried to kiss him back, shyly making the slightest movement against his lips. He paused, butterflies dancing in his stomach. "H…Honda-san.." He spoke against her lips, his warm breath lingering on her skin. "I… love you…" He smiled.

Tohru's heart skipped a beat. She pressed her lips to his cheek, and whispered softly. "I… I love you too, Yuki-kun…" She blushed more at her own words, shocked that she'd been able to say them so easily. Then Yuki kissed her again, and she kissed him back more boldly, bringing her hands up to rest on his upper back. _Yuki-kun… is laying over me naked…_ It was the first time that she'd known one of the jyuunishi was naked and hadn't looked away in embarrassment. Instead, she was kissing him gently, affectionately…

Yuki's heart was racing. He couldn't stop kissing her, and the kisses were becoming more affectionate. His mouth was slightly open as he kissed her now, his wet inner lips moistening hers as she gasped lightly. He felt a warm feeling in his chest at her reaction, and wanted to do more. He'd heard of people using their tongues, but he didn't quite know how.

Hesitantly, he backed away slightly and ran his tongue across her lips. "Oh…" She gasped, melting into the bed. She looked up at him with a dazed expression, and he could feel that she liked it. So he kissed her again, this time licking her lips lightly in between kisses. Her mouth slowly opened more and more, most likely due to the gasps that she was letting out, and he lightly slipped his tongue into her mouth, closing his lips on hers.

She opened her eyes briefly, making a little "omph" sound as his tongue met with hers. She blushed intensely as it ran across hers ever so lightly, retreating slowly as Yuki backed away, looking into her eyes. She noticed how much he was blushing, and smiled up at him nervously. He paused, and smiled back. "Do you… like it, Honda-san?" He breathed, looking abashed. Tohru grinned back at him.

"It was… wonderful." She said, starry-eyed.

"Is it okay if I do more, Honda-san?" Yuki couldn't have been happier. He'd never expressed his feelings like this before; it was an unexplainable feeling. He silently hoped that the cat wouldn't wake up and barge in on them.

Tohru looked back up at him timidly. "Y-yes."

"… Does Honda-san want to be… naked too?" Yuki wondered if he was being too bold. It wasn't that he was a pervert, in fact, it wasn't that at all. He just thought that it would be comforting; make them feel closer.

Tohru was shocked, but didn't disagree. She stared up at him in silence, picturing what the naked Yuki gazing down at her must look like under the covers. When she continued to be silent, a worried look appeared on his face.

"Honda-san…?"

"U-um… I don't mind at all!" She said quickly, flushing at the idea. Yuki looked surprised, but smiled back at her in his usual fashion.

Slowly and gently, he reached over with his left hand and began to unbutton her pajamas. He tried to tug the shirt off of her arm, but he found it was rather hard with her laying down. He made a split-second decision that he hoped wouldn't startle her too much. Blushing, he sat up slowly, and Tohru weakly moved her legs to the side so that he wouldn't sit on them. "It's a little hard when you're laying down like that." He said quietly.. He reached out to her, touching her hands lightly with his own. She closed her hands around his, and he helped pull her into a sitting position.

Blushing, she surveyed him quickly, glancing from his crossed legs to his face. "I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to look!" She'd seen his… his… and it was…

Yuki looked down, and looked back at her, embarrassed. "S-sorry." He mumbled, unsure of what to say. He was sure that she didn't know anything about the matter, but then again, either did he. He was just about as shocked as she was when he looked down. "Is it still okay to…?" Tohru nodded her head quickly, and watched Yuki as he leant over slowly, pulling her shirt off of her arms with ease. He paused, looking at her, and felt at her back for the clasp on her bra. He found it, undid it, and moved the clothes onto the floor. When he looked back at her, she was red in the face, and looked a little frightened.

"Honda-san…" He said softly, cupping her face in his hands. "I would never dream of hurting you… you know that. I'm here to protect Honda-san." This time she blushed shyly. She made to turn away out of embarrassment; but Yuki's hands were holding her face so gently, she never wanted him to let go. She closed her eyes, and he whispered the softness of kisses upon her lips. Gradually, he began to deepen the kiss, slowly making his way down to her pants with the hand that wasn't supporting his weight. It certainly didn't go unnoticed, though. He felt her body shiver as his soft fingers caressed her chest and stomach on the way down, finally stopping where her pants begin.

Carefully, he moved his other arm down to help, balancing himself only on his knees. One wrong move and he'd fall over, causing him to turn into a rat. But what he worried about the most was hurting Tohru-kun. He used all of the strength that he had to balance himself, partially supported by Tohru's face. He slipped silk-like fingers into her pajama bottoms, grasping them and gently pulling them down. With the hesitant help of her own leg movements, he succeeded in removing them, and tossed them gently onto the pile of clothes on the floor. If someone walked in now, it would really look bad. Not only were Shigure and that baka neko here, but Ayame and Hatori had decided to pay a surprised visit to Shigure, bringing the notorious trio together once again. If any of them walked in '_particularly Shigure or Ayame'_,he thought. He'd never hear the end of it.

"Yuki-kun…" Breathed Tohru. He looked down at her in surprise, unable to hide his embarrassment. He really loved hearing her say it. She looked back up at him, trying to convey her trust to him in her watering eyes.

Yuki felt tears well up in his own, and couldn't control himself; a few tears slid from his eyes, landing on her cheeks softly. He looked so beautiful, smiling down at her with those tears of joy shining in his eyes. Those vast, violet eyes. Gently reaching down with his hands, he laid them at her sides, resting on her underwear. "... Honda-san?" He looked down at her nervously, not sure what he should do.

She trusted him. She really trusted him. Innocently, she raised a hand up to his face, stroking his cheek softly. He flushed instantly at the touch, almost giggling. "I want you to… continue protecting me forever."

He felt soothed by her words. Smiling down at her, he slowly began to slip her underwear down her legs. "Of course, Honda-san." Staring into those beautiful eyes, he gently slid her underwear off, and let them drop to the floor. Now they were both naked. They surveyed each other innocently, neither sure about what to do next. Yuki wanted to hold her, so badly. But any sort of hugging contact to the chest area would cause him to transform, no matter how many times he tried to hold her close to him. He lay down beside her, timidly moving as close as he could without actually hugging her. She looked at him anxiously, but he could tell that she enjoyed his presence. That really made his heart warm.

"Souma-kun, what now?" She asked quietly. Yuki looked over at her with that cute surprised look he often got when she said choice words. Then he smiled hesitantly and recited what his heart wanted. "Honda-san.. can I touch you?"

She looked shocked, as usual. She got shocked so easily, thought it wasn't often a bad thing. "A-a-ano.. sure!"

Yuki looked at her soft skin, and brought his hand to her stomach. Slowly and gently, he let his hand wander across her stomach, moving up to her chest slowly. He felt her tense as his fingers brushed against her breast. Carefully, he ran his fingers up her breast, lightly touching a firm nipple. An audible gasp escaped from her mouth, and he became more insistent in his movements, but remained ever gentle, lightly stroking her breast and nipple as those soft, sweet noises continued. He switched to the other breast, not letting it feel left out. He continued on to stroke her sides, shoulders, and her beautiful face. That beautiful face that kept on giving.

"Yuki-kun." She said softly, looking up at him with a dazed look. He jumped slightly as she reached a hand over to stroke his chest, as he had done to her. He blushed intensely, feeling those soft fingers exploring his chest. _His skin is so soft_, she thought, stroking his chest tenderly. Yuk muttered a faint 'uhn' as her fingers found one of his nipples. Copying what he had done, she stroked it lightly, moving her fingers around in light circles. Yuki gasped and almost fell on top of her. This was all too much to believe. It all felt so… _nice._ She brought over her other hand, massaging both of his nipples lightly at once. He found himself moaning lightly at her touch, and she blushed upon hearing him.

They looked at each other for a moment, before Yuki propped himself up and kissed her softly, letting his hand explore once again. He gave her chest a little more attention before dipping lower to her stomach, running his fingers along her figure. She kissed him back just as eagerly, she hadn't felt so sure of something in a long time. Yuki's hand was unconsciously sinking lower with every minute past, and he stopped abruptly, feeling soft, some-what bristly hair at his finger tips. He looked at Tohru, who's face was contorted between embarrassment, nervousness and arousal.

Looking in her eyes, he slowly coaxed his fingers to move down more. The area was hot, and so was Tohru's face. And his own, he noted. Everything had become much warmer, all of a sudden. He hesitated, waiting for her to tell him to stop. But she remained silent, looking into his shining eyes, lips just barely touching, as his fingers gently caressed the outside of her. He felt her breath ragged against his lips, and felt a sharp arousal rush through his chest._ She really likes it. Honda-san really likes it…_

Feeling a little braver, he moved his hand down further, not really knowing what he was doing, just feeling comfort in the fact that Tohru seemed to liked it. His eyes widened as he met with wetness; a smooth, slippery wetness that caused his fingers to glide against her much smoother. _What is this? Is this her… arousal?_ She moaned softly in his ear; it was as if she was begging him to continue. _Is this what it means to love somebody?_ He gently stroked her inner lips with the wetness he'd collected, hearing her moan softly. It drove him wild, to hear that. Hear her feeling such good feelings.

He hadn't realized it, but out of instinct in order not to transform, he'd gone back into a kneeling position, supporting himself with his left arm while he stroked her softly with the other, looking down at her with a new-found love in his eyes. He saw her reach for his chest again, and she stroked his stomach gently, uttering the occasional moan from his actions. _If Yuki-san is making me feel like this, can I make him feel like this too? This happiness?_

He felt like melting against her gentle touch, as she lightly ran her hands down his lower stomach, stroking the extra-soft skin there softly. _A-ah? Ano? _Her hand trailed nervously close to his erection, and he blushed and looked at her as he naturally picked up his pace with his fingers. He felt a small nub during his rubbing, and stopped what he was doing. He experimentally stroked the nub, hearing Tohru gasp in surprise. Liking what he heard, he concentrated on the little hot spot, rubbing in increasingly faster, gentle circles. "Y..Yuki.." She gasped, nuzzling him.

Encouraged, she moved her own hand more, strong along his lower stomach until her fingers connected with his arousal. His eyes widened. He was blushing furiously already, but at this he felt like his face was going to explode. Hesitantly, she moved her fingers along the length of him, and Yuki let out an uncontrollable gasp. _So she could, after all._ She smiled, and stroked him again, exploring him with her fingers. He moaned quietly and watched a surprised look form on her face; something liquid had come out of him, and she rubbed it along his arousal, moving her hand faster with confidence. They were feeling the same things, at the same time, and it was so great. _So great, _they both thought.

But Yuki wanted to do more. Moving slowly, he slid his body down her, careful not to bump into her chest. Her hand left his groin, and she felt his hot breath on her stomach, creeping down slowly, slowly, until he met with her warmth. Spreading her gently so that he'd have better access, he looked up at her innocently before licking her softly. She blushed intensely, and he caressed her firmly with his tongue, swirling on and over her sensitive nub. "Y-Yuki-kun… ohh.." she moaned, entwining her fingers in his hair. He licked and sucked at her lightly, his passion increasing as she continued to moan, occasionally calling out his name.

She felt like she was on fire, his love filling her body with every touch, every movement. He didn't hold anything back in his love for her, and he sent her rocketing over the edge. She moaned rather loudly (hopefully it wasn't heard throughout the house) as waves of passion wracked her body, until they gently subsided. Yuki lay beside her, exhausted. He couldn't prop himself up anymore. Tohru looked over to him before sinking down to his thighs. It startled him, how fast the movement was. Like a mouse.

She hesitated before gently licking his erection along the length and back, swirling her tongue around and on the head gentle. "T-…Tohru." Yuki breathed between light moans. Tohru blushed; she'd never hear him call her name before. She looked up at him; hot, sweating, exasperated. He was so vulnerable. Gently, she stroked him with her tongue, lightly stroking the base with her fingers. Her wet lips trailed along him, and he moaned softly. Nervously, she slipped her lips over him just a little bit, licking the head softly as she stroked the rest with her hand. Yuki gasped; he'd never felt anything like it before. "T-Tohru-kun…"

Tohru rocked her head back and forth slightly, so that her wet lips slid against the tip of him gently, as her tongue stroked along him. Yuki flushed, and threw his head back lightly, panting as he neared his release. "Oh… oh… Tohru.." Came his loving gasps as he finally came, shocking Tohru as he spread his love into her mouth. Trying her best to swallow it, she took her mouth away, trying not to choke. After she'd gotten a hold of herself, she came to lay up by Yuki, who turned over to look at her gently.

"I really love you, Tohru-kun…" He said with a shy smile. _How could I possibly feel shy after… that?_

" I love you too, Yuki kun!" She purred, holding his pale hand tightly. They looked at each other, just like that, for some time before drifting off into peaceful sleep.

"Ne, Shigure, what was that?" Ayame groaned. He still couldn't get to sleep, not after… well, _that._

"What was what?" The novelist replied, glancing at Ayame bemusedly.

"It sounded like someone was having making love." Ayame said in a dreamy voice. Shigure could feel him wanting to burst into one of his rants about young love and how beautiful it was.

"Well, _we_ were—"

"No! I thought that I heard somebody else moaning."

Shigure pretended to look upset. "Oh, has someone replaced me in your fantasies?" He teased. "Even special enough to replace the real thing?"

"No one could, you know that." Ayame retorted with a sexy voice. "I knew that you wouldn't let me sleep if I had to share a room with you."

the end

**Jean:** I'm sorry, I just had to throw a little bit of Ayame x Shigure in there. The jokes made about their relationship throughout the series are always really amusing. Anyway, please tell me what you thought!

I don't claim to own Fruits Basket or it's characters.


End file.
